Play of a tennis match requires the use of only one tennis ball. However, it is often necessary that a player have ready access to additional tennis balls should the play ball be sent out of bounds or become otherwise unavailable. Practice of a tennis match likewise requires immediate access to a number of tennis balls in order that a player may effectively practice specific aspects of play, such as serving the tennis ball. During either play or practice, ready availability of a sufficient number of tennis balls is necessary if the game is to proceed without undesired delay.